The present invention is related to a device for producing ion water by electrolysis and a partition wall adapted for the device for producing ion water which generates alkaline functional water (alkaline ion water) for the promotion of health and water (acid ion water) for use in medical applications, e.g., sterilization or the like.
A conventional device for the electrolysis of water is composed of an electrolytic cell in which is disposed an ion exchange membrane at the central portion thereof; an anode disposed in one of the electrolytic chambers of the electrolytic cell; and a cathode disposed in another electrolytic chamber in the electrolytic cell, and the electrolysis of water is accomplished by the above-mentioned device.
By conventional electrolysis using an ion exchange membrane, most electric charge movements are effected by the movement of cations from the anode to the cathode. Further, in order to prevent contrary movement of hydroxide ions, a fall of pH of the acid ion water which has formed in the anode chamber is also effected.
Additionally, when it is caused by the electrolysis of an equivalent quantity of water, the reaction in the cathode chamber includes an undesirable rise in the pH of the alkaline ion water.